Freedom from Memory
by SilverOnBlue
Summary: When Alex is told she is a wizard, she cant believe it. But can she face up to her past, present and future? why can she do things no one else can? and why is Albus's father so Famous? all will be revealed....eventually. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first fanfiction , so bear with me, pls, and if u can come up with a better title, please tell me!!!!!!!!! I'm including what one of my mates wrote about is, just for fun, so, it'll be in bold. Enjoy! Or not....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I do not own Harry potter, although me and my rainbow wish we did.**

Chapter 1

The sun had faded into a foggy haze, and the passing traffic cast surreal lights over the wet concrete of the pavement. Mrs Cots looked out the window absentmindedly. A small cloaked figure was slowly walking along the street, struggling against the fierce wind.

She turned her attention back to the paperwork at her desk. The squiggly lines of untidy handwriting merged and twisted in complex shape. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and sighed.

Was this night ever going to end?

Professor McGonagall straightened up and rapped sharply on the door of Robin House. A short woman appeared.

"Yes?" She asked quizzically.

"I am here to see...."

_**(vg so far. I'm hooked and can't wait to read more)**_

_**Ok.....STOP MARKING MY FANFIC!**_

_**(Bah! Way to make a good story bad by writing that)**_

_**But...but....oh I give UP! Just let me write!**_

She looked down at the piece of paper in her hands

"Alex Stoner". Mrs Cots looked shocked at her curtness, but promptly stood aside to let her in.

"And you are....?"

"Professor McGonagall, Head of Hogwarts School. I am here to tell her that she is my latest pupil"

Mrs Cots looked suspiciously at the Professor.

"And what relation are you to her?"

"A friend of her departed cousin once removed"

"Very well then"

They walked steadily through the orphanage, the Professor with her long strides, and Mrs Cots with her short, bustling ones.

"This is her room"

"Thank you" she looked at Mrs Cots expectantly.

"Well I'll leave you to it then" Mrs Cots left, glancing behind her as she did so.

Professor McGonagall studied the door for a moment, before taking a deep breath, and knocked softly on the door.

***

**Well, there you are the first chapter! *bows enthusiastically* thank you, thank you! I am sorry that it is so short, but you must understand that if needed eagerly awaited suspense. Hope to update soon! If anyone, actual reads this, reviews are begged for! DFTBA!**


	2. Chapter 2 what?

**Authors note: soz if u feel this isn't a good chapter, hopefully the next one will be better**

**So far I have...drum roll pls......1 review! Triumph! My new high score!...wait.....that's my ONLY high score! Oh well!**

Chapter 2 – what?!

"Come in"

Alex looked up from her book, and scrambled around for her sunglasses, surprised. Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Good evening, I am Professor McGonagall, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry."

Alex stared at the woman before her, and slowly backed away. Clearly this woman was insane.

"And you, Alex, are a witch"

Alex froze. A witch – her? No, it was mad. And yet....

"You don't need to wear those glasses around me Alex, it's a family trait"

How could this woman know anything about her family when even she didn't know who they were?

Alex warily removed her sunglasses, revealing stunning light blue eyes, flecked with purple.

She searched the professor's face, searching for any sign of alarm. Instead of the usual expression, she could find only slight curiosity. She relaxed slightly

"But...but...I can't be a witch!"

"Why not? Ever been able to do something no one else can?"

Alex thought about this for a moment, then spoke.

"Like...this?"

She turned her left palm up, and concentrated.

A globe of light appeared, and grew until she had to hold it in both hands. Alex lost concentration and it vanished.

The professor watched with growing amazement at the power such a young and untrained witch had been able to produce. She composed herself quickly, as Alex was looking at her warily, her eyes now pure blue.

"Yes, like that. Though your power is quite extraordinary, child. Most grown witches could not produce such a potent light, even with a wand!"

"And...And..." Alex struggled to find the words to describe it, so it wouldn't sound like she was insane.

"What?"

"I...I... have other people's memories inside my head."

Professor McGonagall looked dumbstruck.

"I can see their memories. Like....one who worked at ...Hogwarts...I think...um...Lockhart?"

"Let me get this straight, you have **Gilderoy Lockhart's** memories inside your head?!"

"Uhum" Alex nodded weakly.

"Really, well, you have an extraordinary gift!"

"It's more curse than gift. It hurts..so much"

"Is it hurting now?"

"No, only when I get new ones."

"Interesting. How many people's memories have you got in there?"

"Um...about 7. Does anyone else have this?"

She looked at professor McGonagall hopefully. One look told her all she needed to know.

"We must not speak of this more. Come, it is time we must go."

"Where?"

"To see your last three living relatives...that you'd want to see anyway"

"Why would I not want to see them?"

"They cut off your side of the family"

"Why?"

"The ones that cut you off were Death Eaters"

Professor McGonagall shuddered. It was clear she didn't want to talk about them.

Alex grabbed her sunglasses and they continued down to the reception in silence.

"Mrs Cots, I would like to take Alex to visit her relatives, please."

"Fine, but you will need to fill in these forms first"

Alex looked out the window, wondering what her relatives would be like.

"Everything seems to be in order"

"Come on Alex, It is time we should be off"

She led her by the hand out the door and into a nearby deserted alleyway.

"I am going to take you by side-along apparition."

Alex nodded, exited.

Her head spun as they hurtled into the darkness. Alex felt as if she was being squashed on all sides until they emerged in a candle lit room, and stared at the faces around her.


	3. Chapter 3 4's a family

_**Sorry, been trying to juggle school work, homework, writing and everything else. Plu i had writers block until a week ago. Thanks for the reviews from: scoffy-is-a-nutcase, RhymingWithSilver, and.... RhymingWithSilver **__**again. **__**That brings us to a total of three reviews people! Yay! Now that may sound sad, but it'll be even sadder if I don't update, so if I don't get a total of 5 reviews, I won't. DUN DUN DUN! Better start reviewing then! **_

_**Love it? Hate it? I don't know if you don't review!**_

_**Please, think of the writer...and the children of the Haiti earthquake ...and.....anything anywhere!**_

**Disclaimer: if you seriously think I own this, get some help. If I did, I'd spend all day eating chocolate and mini waffles. Mmmm......mini waffles.....**

_Chapter 3 – 4's a family_

The room itself was warm and welcoming. Patchwork throws covered the sofas, and Alex instantly felt at home.

Three people stood before the fire. One was a motherly woman with jet black hair with streaks of grey, with a face that could be sharp and soft at the same time.

The second looked about nineteen or twenty, tall and brotherly, with a weathered face that contrasted with his youthful appearance.

The last was an old man, thin with white hair and beard, but gruff and sturdy, totally out of place with the room, wearing a grimy apron. His eyes were electric blue and Alex felt as if they were staring right into her soul.

She glanced back to the younger one. She gasped and tried not to stare as his hair , which previously had been dirty blond was now mouse brown.

"Ted Lupin **(1)**" he smiled at her. "I'm your second cousin once removed" he pulled her in for a hug. She automatically stiffened, but then relaxed. It felt nice. "Proud to be werewolf only part time!"

"_**Werewolf!?**_" She looked up in alarm.

"Stop it dear, you're scaring her!"

The woman took her gently by the hand to the centre of the room.

"I'm Dromeda Tonks **(2)**, and Teddy'sgrandma, but you can call me nanny. Teddy is nothing to worry about, dear, trust me. His godfather is coming round tomorrow with his family, and he has a two sons who will be at Hogwarts, so you will know someone there."

She pulled away and the older man stepped forwards and shook her hand.

"Alberforth **(3)**"

He stepped back.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. Alex turned toward her.

"If you wish, you will live here when you are not at Hogwarts with Dromeda and Mr Lupin here, and Mr Lupin will be your legal guardian." She sniffed with disapproval at this.

"Your letter will arrive in two weeks, and I have arranged for you to spend the night here. Dromeda will take you to collect your night things. Presently, I must be going."

She bid them farewell and disappeared.

Alberforth left soon after.

That evening, Alex was told all about the wizarding world before the fire. And, after much persuasion and with the promise that they would visit Diagon Alley the day after next, went to sleep in a sky blue room.

_**(1)Teddy Lupin is the son of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin (werewolf). Both died in the final battle. Godfather Harry Potter.**_

_**(2)Dromeda Tonks is the wife of Ted Tonks, deceased. She is the mother of Nymphadora so therefore teddy's grandmother.**_

_**(3)Alberforth Dumbledore is the brother of Albus and of Arianna, both dead. He is the owner of `the hogs head` a pub in hogsmead. He likes goats.**_

_**I hope this has made it clearer for people who don't know the characters too well. Read and review! Remember: I will not update until I have 5 reviews. Massive thanks to RhymingWithSilver, who is awesome beyond imagination.**_


	4. Chapter 4 new life, family and friends

**Hey guys, sorry about not updating, but life, writers block, viruses and getting hardly any reviews got in the way. Kudos to those that ****did****. Ok, I know, when u see a story that's not very long, why review? Well I'm telling you why. Because that short story is not going to get any longer if u don't review! **_**DUCKIES!**_** There, that got your attention. NOW REVIEW ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character but Alex and Mrs Cots, and I don't own DFS.**

Chapter 4

Alex awoke from a wonderful dream. In the dream, Alex was a wizard and found she had family. She sighed, but still didn't open her eyes. Sad it was all a dream. She slowly opened her them, expecting to see her drab old room looking back at her. Instead, she was in an unfamiliar room, sky blue with clouds painted across like sky, and winged beasts soaring above them. It was a while before she realised that they actually flew across the sky of the walls.

Yesterday hit her like a thunder clap .She sat up in the bed, shell shocked by the wonder of the truth.

It was a few minutes before she was able to get up, and race downstairs, half expecting hidden camera crews to jump out from behind a door like the reality TV shows that were all they could watch on the old and battered TV at the home. When Alex reached the kitchen, the hall and stairs being completely devoid of hidden camera crews, Alex, slightly sceptical though she was, was forced to conclude that it was real.

"Morning Nan" she said brightly, the experience of first found family life encasing her like a happy bubble.

"Good Morning Alex. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thanks"

"Good. Would you like some bacon?"

"Yes please"

They ate breakfast together, chatting in between bites, and, when Teddy finally dragged himself out of bed, made plans for the day. They were going to sort out Alex's adoption stuff that morning and then meet Teddy's godfather and his family later.

Alex dressed quickly, and tucked her sunglasses into her pocket. As she and Teddy walked the short distance from the alley way to the orphanage, she thought about her new home. It would be strange, she thought, she'd been at Robin House since she was two, it was all she'd ever known. But she loved Ted and Dromeda, and she knew, this was a good thing to do.

They stepped into reception and approached the desk. Teddy cleared his throat. Mrs cots looked up.

"Oh, Alex, you're back. Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes, thank you" replied Alex. Teddy stepped in.

"Ted Lupin" he offered his hand for her to shake. She ignored it.

"And you are?"

"Alex's second cousin once removed. I have already spoken to your employers, and would like to adopt Alex As her legal guardian."

Mrs Cots froze, not fully processing the information. Finally, she spoke.

"Oh... Well..., before we get onto the paperwork, I'll need some ID." His passport was produced from an inside pocket and Mrs Cots examined it closely.

"Ok...everything seems to be in order. I'll also need confirmation from Alex" Alex nodded her assent.

"Lovely." She produced a towering stack of paperwork. Teddy's jaw dropped. Reluctantly he drew his reading glasses from his pocket.

Alex left them to pack her things. She had few belongings. It took her 20 minutes to pack.

When she returned, clutching a large suitcase of clothes, a backpack of other items, and two cardboard boxes of books, teddy was tiredly signing the 100th piece of paper, only half way through the stack. Alex sat down on the windowsill, as she had many times before, and stared out the window. She was only interrupted by Mrs Cots handing her a piece of paper to sign. Eventually, the stack was completed and teddy stood there, shaking his hand, because apparently it had gone numb. They lugged her stuff along the pavement into the alleyway and dissaperrated, head for home.

***

At one o'clock, the potters drove to Teddy's, Dromeda's and now Alex's house.

"Dad, are we there yet?" asked Lily

"Almost"

"You said that 5 minutes ago!"

James whispered something into Albus' ear.

"Mum? Do they make you fight a dragon at Hogwarts?"

Ginny and Harry chuckled.

"James, stop teasing your brother."

"But do they?" Albus asked worriedly.

"No son, they positively absolutely do not!" Harry exclaimed for what felt like the 100th time.

"No, they make you hex each other as soon as you get there. The ones not dead get in!" said James.

"Dad..?" Albus asked, afraid. Harry sighed. This was going to be a **long** trip.

***

Albus entered Mrs Tonks' living room to face his family already sitting on couches chatting. Along with Mrs Tonks and Teddy, there was a girl about his age with Brown hair and deep hazel eyes.

"Hi" she said "I'm Alex."

"Albus" he introduced himself. He found himself staring as her eyes turned from brown to a mix of silver, yellow and green, which strangely seemed to go together. Seeing him staring she looked away uncomfortably. He went to sit down, muttering "sorry" as he passed her.

Alex found herself smiling again.

The conversation that day ranged from the prices of gurdy roots, which Teddy explained to her as a brown root used in many common potions, to how the DFS sale was always on, to Fred and George's latest invention, a jinx that turned the skin purple. The only downer that day was James setting off a load of paper birds that pecked at the surrounding people, making them laugh hysterically until the charm wore off. When the adults started droning on about taxes, Alex and Albus talked animatedly, becoming good friends.


End file.
